Warriors: A New Dawn Book 1: Frost Burning
by Tinybranch
Summary: StarClan sends a dark prophecy to young Tinybranch, "When Frost becomes Fire, the forest will not survive. But Night will turn to Dawn and a new hope will rise." Updated version!(My first proper Fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:**

 **"Dappledrain!" a cat shouted."Stormstar what is it now?" replied a Tortoiseshelled she-cat."Dappledrain it's time we gave Tinybranch his first important prophecy. I want you to tell him this..." Stromstar said."Yes?" asked Dappledrain.**

 **"When Frost becomes Fire, the forest will not survive. But Night will turn to Dawn and a new hope will rise. When Frost.." said Dappledrain."You don't have to repeat it Dappledrain, or should I say Dappledpaw since you don't listen." said a tom."Sorry Lightningstorm. But this is my first prophecy..." replied Dappledrain."No buts Dappledrain, you may have only been a StarClan cat since you died in the fox attack on FlameClam a moon ago,but you aren't a kit. You are a warrior, of StarClan. Am I right?" asked Lightningstorm."Yes, father..." she replied.**

* * *

 **Short but this is a prolgue so... Yeah! Hope you like it!(I do not own Warriors, so if one of my characters share a name with a background character from the series, I don't intend to!)**

* * *

-Tinybranch


	2. Frost Burning Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

 **"Hey Tinybranch I bet you want to catch a mousie like this one, huh? 'Cause you not getting this mouse!" Laughed his brother, Nightcloud. Tinybranch was a strong warrior recently received his new warrior name while Tinybranch was stuck being a Medicine cat. He likes being a med cat, but as a kit he always wished to be a leader some day. But when a fox attacked him blinding his one eye and making him paralyzed in his one hind leg he could never even be a warrior.**

 **But he was gifted, with his blind eye he could see the other half of the world. See the omens anwers and the prophecies stories. He could even enter StarClan and other cats dreamswith his blind eye. He is now 14 moons old and has a glossy brown had been apprenticed at 3 and a half moons because of his gift. He had received his full med cat name only**

 **1 andhalf a moons ago. A quarter of a moon ago his brother and sister (Snowfur) had received their warrior names too.**

 **He entered the elders den, Smokefang, the old deputy had completelylost one of his leg and was now know as Threeleg. He had been saving his mate's sister who was expecting kits from a bager and a leg was ripped off. He needed so e poppyseeds to help him with bursts of pain comming from his hindquarters. Then he padded over to Half-Kit.**

 **The reason he was apprenticed so early was that he had saved her. She was a young graykit who hadn't evenopen her eyes who a badger was ripping apart. He had only recently recovered from his fox attack and had a vision of a gray she-kit who could die any moment and ran to the spot he saw it in is vision. His father chased of the badger while he brought herbs to her. He had know idea what was happening but his blind eye showed him what herbs to use and how to usethem.**

 **She lived. He saved her.**

 **He was said to be special and Half-Kit admired him. She could never walk with out helpand she couldn'tsee. He had too fallen in love with her. They were secretly mates. Meeting at the Fourstones, well him carrying her. She help him find herbs with her excellent sense of smell, so he would take her on his search for herbs.**

 **She never wanted to be anything but a elder or a queen(if that was possible)since she could not carry on the duties of a warrior. She also kept her kit name, she like it. It is easy to carry her becauseshe weighed the average weight of a apprentice. He would visit her in her dreams, there she could see him properly and so she knows what he looks like.**

 **The others in the elders den was, Rabbittail and Bramble. Rabbittail could keep balance because he lost half his tail to a rabbit, since then he was known as Rabbittail. Bramble was a lonerbut joined the clan because his farm was bunt down and he could survive on his own because he has breathing problems.**

 **Bramble and Half-Kit are great friends but not mates, plus if Half-Kit ever ends up carrying my kits, she promised to say they are his. And if she-does, she will tell the kits that he is their father but make sure they don't tell any one.**

* * *

So first chapter is the hardest. I will try to write a chapter a week and when this story is finished I will continue it in a new book until I reach book the end to book 6 +-.

* * *

 **Please write a comment!- Tinybranch (email: tinybranchfan )**


	3. Frost Burning Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Tinybranch woke up, the tomorrow nightwas the Half Moon gathering at the Highstones. The Moonpoolwas inside the cave, and would need some traveling herbs to reach there. He checked his supply to see if it was empty..."**

 **TINYBRANCH! Guess what just happened!" Screamed his sister Snowfur. Tinybranch was just lost it. The fright his sister gave him hadmade him destroy his heb supply."WHaT?" He grumbled. Snowfur murmured,"Me and Duskpelt are mates."**

 **"WHAT! Congratulations Snowfur," I mewed,"Did you tell father or mother yet?"**

 **"No. I am going to tell them now though!"**

 **Their mother, Wolfheart was the oldest Nursery queen at the moment. Although she is only 24moons old. Their father, Swiftstar, is the leader of CloudClan. He has been leader since just before his older brothers and sister were born. He hasn't lost a life yet, because he can tell how many lives he had. After all Tinybranch is a medicine cat.**

 **His older siblings are Skycloud, Shadowypelt, Seafur and Stormclaw. Skycloud was expecting her first litter. As far as Tinybranch could tell(thanks to his 'blind' eye) there will be only one kit. Shadowypelt, the new deputy, is training ,his first apprentice, Speckledpaw. Seafur is always getting in the way of Speckledpaw training sessions. And Stormclaw is also training his first appentice, Dappledpaw(Speckledpaw's sister.)**

 **Tinybranch sorted his herbs again. He found out he needed to restock on some hebs and asked Half-Kit for help.**

 **"Sure. Tinybranch I really don't mind."**

 **"Thanks. Here let me help you get up."**

 **"Here, I saved this shrew for you."**

 **"Don't worry I am full. I had a rabbit earlier."**

 **"Ok, I'll eat it."**

 **"Fine. I'll eat it."**

 **"What hebs are we looking for?"**

 **"Borage, Marigold, Poppyseeds and I need to stock up on some Cobwebs."**

 **"Ok, got it."**

 **When they were on their way back from collecting herbs. Half-Kit fell."Ow! I scraped my leg!" she mewed."Ok lets get back then I'll make a poultice. Ok?" I asked."Yes, Tinybranch,"she meowed. She pressed her nuzzle on the top my head.**

 **We arrived at the camp and I made a nest for her in the Medicine Cat den and started making a ..."I AM KITTING!" It was his sister, Skycloud."Sorry, Half-Kit I have to help."**

 **This was his first litter to help out with alone, before he was the only Med Cat, Vinetail trained him. She was the old Med Cat, but when the onlyFlameClan Medicine Cat died in a fox attack. She had to stay there until a new Med Cat was apprenticed and received his/her full Med Cat name. Then she would return.**

 **"Weednose! Get her a stick to bite on!" I shouted. Weednose was her mate. He ran and ran back with a stick in his mouth. It was unlikely for her to kit soooo early."Its ok, the kits are coming." said Wolfheart. She decided to help out since she was there and has lots of experience.**

 **"Push, push the kit isalmost there!" mewed Weednose.**

 **"The first kit is here and looks like its the last one too." Wolfheart mewed.**

 **"Am I sposed to lick it?" asked Skycloud.**

 **"Yes!" Shouted Wolfheart.**

* * *

So second came earlier than expected. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

-Tinybranch


	4. Frost Burning Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

 **He looked at the newly born kit. He was a tinyginger kit."I wonder what color eyes he will have?" asked Weednose."Have you named him yet?" asked Wolfheart."Yes. Me and Weednose decided to name him Tinykit." Said Skycloud.**

 **"Yay, new playmate!" screeched a kit."Calm down Redkit, give him space," said a queen who's name was Frostfern. Frostfern was Weednose's mother. This was her second litter, Redkit, Bluekit and Yellowkit. They were 1 moon old and were the only kits until now in the Nursery. Tinybranch finally managed to let a mew out,"You named him after me. Thank you," Tinybranch started to cry.**

 **"Well with out you we couldn't even manage even with the experienced queens here. So... Thank you," mewed Weednose."Tinybranch!" shouted a cat."Coming Half-Kit!" he meowed.**

 **"Sorry the kitting is over now, here eat these."**

 **"Thank you!"**

 **"Your welcome."**

 **He roled his eyes and licked her. It was a late Greenleaf evening and he accidentally fell asleep next to her.**

 **"Tinybranch! You came!" a StarClan cat mewed."Well Dappledrain, you summoned me here, do you have something to tell me?" he asked."Yes, listen Frost becomes Fire, the forest will not survive. But Night will turn to Dawn and a new hope will rise."**

 **...**

 **Tinybranch woke up... It was Moonhigh. He fell asleep.**

 **"Tinybranch!" shouted Half-Kit. I decided to enter her dream."I wanted you to be able to see me properly." he said. And nuzzles her. She brushed her pelt against mine. I let out a purr."I love you." I laughed."I know. I love you too you know."**

 **"And I know that."**

 **"Enough for me to have kits with you."**

 **I paused. What I thought that was impossible. And how come I didn't see it first."Wow! Like just what!?"**

 **"Stormstar told me in the dream before this one."**

 **"Yeah I see it now, we are going to have 5 kits!"**

* * *

 **Short but, this is the perfect stopping point. Next will be longer I hope.**

* * *

Thank you for reading this far-Tinybranch


	5. Frost Burning Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**  
 **  
**

 **He completely forgot the prophecy and concentratedon Half-Kitand the kits she was carrying. "I see them. One is she-kit looks just like me, we'll name it Twigkit." I mewed, since no one could know they are his.**

 ****

 **"The other she-kit is pure black. What do you wanted to name it?"**

 ****

 **"Spiderkit."**

 ****

 **"Ok, there is a silver tom, I want to name it Streamkit soo badly. Please!?"**

 ****

 **"Fine. If there is a gray she-kitname it Pebblekit and if there is a gray tom Stonekit."**

 ****

 **"Ok, there there is a gray tom and she-kit. So I will keep the names you wanted."**

 ****

 **"Thanks. Tinybranch."**

 ****

 **"Ok I have to leave this dream now,see you later."**

 ****

 **"Bye!"**

 ****

 **It was morning she was still asleep he needed to get traveling herbs and go to the Moonpool. He arrived there at the Highstones at Sundown. Vinetail was next to arrive, she had a apprentice with her.**

 ****

 **"Who's this?"**

 ****

 **"Sparkpaw. She..."**

 ****

 **"Hey Sparkpaw do you know how to make a poultice?"**

 ****

 **"No, Vinetail hasn't told me yet."**

 ****

 **"Oh, ok."**

 ****

 **"No! I have! This she-cat just won't listen!"**

 ****

 **Vinetail was very grumpy, he could see that.**

 ****

 **"Hey! Vinetail, Tinybranch! It is me, Riverleaves." mewed Riverleaves. Riverleaves was the RippleClan's med cat.**

 ****

 **"Hello there Riverleaves. I am Sparkpaw."**

 ****

 **"Hello Sparkpaw, hey Tinybranch do you have a apprentice yet?"**

 ****

 **"No."**

 ****

 **"Oh, ok."**

 ****

 **Then another cat arrived."Hey Featheredmoon! You are here. I fought you BreezeClan cats would take for ever to arrive. Just like the last 4 times," laughed Riverleaves. Feathermoon roled his eyes. "When will Tigerstripearrive? He is usually firsts to arrive?"**

 ****

 **"Think again! I am here!" he shouted.**

 ****

 **"Tigerstripe! I have heard of you. You were a kittypet before you joined the Clans right?" mewed Sparkpaw.**

 ****

 **"Who told you that fib!?"**

 ****

 **"Well it ain't a fib Tigerstripe. It's true!" I laughed.**

 ****

 **"Well what are we waiting for, lets enter the Mothercave!" meowed Riverleaves.**

* * *

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter full of direct speech!**

* * *

-Tinybranch


	6. Frost Burning Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

 **"Hey, Vinetail. Do you just enter the water or what?" asked Sparkpaw."Argg. Yes Sparkpaw," grumbled Vinetail. What is wrong with him. Vinetail was never like this when he was a apprentice. What happened?Well whatever happened hopefully now FlameClan will have a Med Cat, well ifVinetail doesn't kill Sparkpaw first,that is. They entered the pool...**

 **"Welcome,Riverleaves, Feathermoon, Tigerstripe, Vinetail, Tinybranch and of course Sparkpaw." a StarClan meowed."Hey, how do you know my name?" asked Sparkpaw."Sparkpaw, StarClan knows all! And before you ask again, my name is Darkshade." the StarClan cat replied.**

 **"Yes, Darkshade, we do know all. I am Icefang." a beautifulsnowy she-cat said."Tinybranch you forgot the prophecy, Dappledrain." The she-cat appeared,"Yes, Tinybranch you need to consider concentrating. Rememberthe code. Well then I will give you all this message as well."**

 **"Listen becomes Fire, the forest will not survive. But Night will turn to Dawn and a new hope will rise."**

 **A cat entered.**

 **"Stormstar!" meowed Tigerstripe.**

 **"Daddy!" mewed Sparkpaw.**

 **Stormstar, the old leader of ShadeClan, fell in love with FlameClan cat, Dappledrain. Dappledrain carried his kits, Sparkpaw, Thunderpaw, Lightningpaw. She died defending them in a fox attack. He couldn't believe that she died from a fox attack and chased after them and was killed in the attempt to wipe them out.**

 **"Goodbye my kit! I will miss you!" he shouted.**

 **"Please walk in my dreams!"she pleaded. We woke up."Daddy!" cried Sparkpaw. They woke up.**

 **"Tinybranch! You have to explain. Well... What did Dappledrain mean, 'Remember the Code'?" asked Riverleaves."Uhhh. I didn't understand what they meant by 'Code'." I said, I can't let them know I have a mate and that she is expecting mykits."Maybe it means,I need to make sure I am not distracted. Since my sister had kits I have been concentrating on them more than my Med Cat duties." I lied. Well not completely a lie. Well ish-ish.**

 **I walked home alone. I didn't what anycat to see me, well any Med Cat. Well any way what does the prophecy mean, I thought. Ha! I got it. "** **Frost becomes Fire, the forest will not survive. But Night will turn to Dawn and a new hope will rise. Frost is Leafbare, in Leafbare therewill be a forest firethat will completely destroy the forest. The Night is the fire, the Dawn is a new hope if we move from the forest towherecan live!"**

 **"But where?" I paused to think.**

 **"Code might not mean the Warrior Code. It could mean the CodeCliffs!" I justhad to shout. The Code Cliffs as the rouges called it was a place where it would be perfect. And StarClan hinted that to him, he knew about that because he had to travel there when he was a apprentice still.**

 **He had to let the clans know, they can leave earlier than when Leafbare hits. And alsoarrivebefore Leafbare hits too. But the journey would take a moon and a half...**

* * *

First one to take a while to finish! Wow..!

* * *

Thank you for reading-Tinybranch oxoxoxoxo! I wonder if I have fans yet?


	7. Frost Burning Chapter 8

**..Hey there I usuallyhave a authors noteat the bottom but now we will have Sparkpaw's POV. I will change and jump around different characters point of views' throughout the the series. She will be a main character as well as Tinybranch and one or two more**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Sparkpaw arrived at the FlameClan camp, Vinetail said she was going to sleep. It was night, Sparkpaw didn't want to sleep, she secretly went hunting. She caught a rabbit and another and another, she ate them all. She then fell asleep and dreamed.**

 **"Sparkpaw!" meowed Stormstar**

 **"Daddy!" she mewed.**

 **"I have a message from StarClan for you." he murmured.**

 **"Yes?" I meowed, thinking, "Huh?"**

 **"You aren't now meant to be a Medicine Cat." he murmured.**

 **"What! But Vinetail was given a message. From you!" I mewed in protest.**

 **"You proved me wrong, you are no longer a Med Cat apprentice, you will still receive visions still though." he started.**

 **"Wait! Is this because I caught that rabbit? It was just a rabbit!"**

 **"Yes the rabbit but, I received a message from the StarClan elders."**

 **The StarClan elders is the cats over a thousand moons old,"Yes."**

 **"You will be a leader, strong, brave and clever. In fact your warrior name will be given to you now."**

 **"Wait, what!?"**

 **"From now on you will be known as Echoedmoon. You will join the ranks of the warriors of FlameClan!"**

 **The dream ended.**

 **"Hey, Sparkpaw are you ok?" asked a cat. It was Flarepew."Yeah...Huh... I...Had..." Istarted."I know you had a dream, you keep mumbling it out loud. You are going to be a warrior! That is sooo cool."he mewed."Echoedmoon..." he added.**

 **...**

 **"We gather here to announce the Warrior Ceremony of Echodmoon,witch sadly happened in StarClan sooo... Yeah you didn't get to see it." said Herronstar, the Clan leader.**

 **"Echoedmoon, ECHOEDMOON!" screamed the warriors.**

 **"And Flarepaw. From now on you will be known as Flareclaw!"**

 **"Flareclaw. Flareclaw! FLARECLAW!"**

 **...**

 **She went to sit on vigil. Along side Flareclaw. She noticed now, his ragged, flame pelt was what made him sooo handsome. Ahh, she was in deep, deep, love.**

 **...**

 **"Morning Echoedmoon! Come play with me!" mewed a kit. It was Stonekit."Uh sure, ok... I'll play for a little bit," I replied."I want a badger ride!" And he got a badger ride.**

* * *

 **Thank you for comm this far!**

* * *

-Tinybranch


	8. Frost Burning Chapter 9

Tinybranch sniffed, he was on his way to the Medicine Cat den to sleep, there he would tell all of the other Clan leaders about this prophecy.


End file.
